User blog:TheCoolWikiDude/My Custom Episode 14
Time to get Splendid with this episode: Crime Waits For No Farting Starring: Splendid and Lifty and Shifty (Note Splendid has a bad case of gas in this episode) Featuring: Giggles, Russell, Cuddles and Toothy and some Generic Tree Friends Appearances by: Handy, Sniffles and some Generic Tree Friends Lifty and Shifty and some generics are robbing the bank in a big heist. They pull out weapons and force the tellers Giggles, Cuddles and Toothy to give some cash to them. Russell gets out and screams for help. Splendid is at his fortress and has put a cake out of the oven to cool. He hears Russell's screams. Splendid's stomach rumbles and he farts. Splendid hums his hero tune and takes off. Sniffles and Handy see Splendid go by and Splendid farts, killing causing the 2 to throw up and die drowning in their own puke. Splendid notices that his stomach has rumbled again and sees what he had done. Splendid makes a rest stop to get gas relief medicine at the drug store. After paying the generic tree friend clerk, Splendid takes the medicine and resumes his flight to the bank. Splendid arrives at the bank and startles Lifty and Shifty and the generics who are helping them. The Bank Clerks go into the office to see the action without getting hurt. Toothy goes to the door for a closer look. Lifty and Shifty pull out knives to try and cut Splendid's wingspan but his strength bends the knives to Lifty and Shifty's dismay. Splendid gets one generic and kills him with a piledriver splattering the generic's blood and gore all over the wall. Splendid uses his laser eyes to kill a few other generics. Next Splendid corners Lifty and Shifty. His stomach starts to rumble again and lets out a small fart to knock out the raccoon thieves without killing them. Toothy and the other walk out to thank Splendid for saving them. He salutes and takes Lifty and Shifty to jail. Splendid returns to his fortress to put icing on his cake. Over in jail, Lifty and Shifty play cards with some generic tree friends who Lifty and Shifty are sharing a jail cell with. Shifty argues with Lifty over a card. The two of them get into a fight. Afterwards, their stomachs rumble and Lifty and Shifty fart at the same time and laugh, bringing the episode to a close. Moral: "It is wrong to steal money!" Deaths: Handy and Sniffles drown in their own puke. A generic tree friend is piledrived by Splendid and has his blood and gore splattered all over the wall. A bunch of Generics are killed by Splendid's heat vision. Injuries: Splendid has a bad case of gas. Handy and Sniffles throw up upon smelling Splendid's fart(before they die) At the end of the episode, Lifty and Shifty fart and get a case of gas. Destruction: Lifty and Shifty's knives bend when try to stab Splendid in his wingspan. Comment please Category:Blog posts